Demon Child
by A Secretly Sincere Lioness 13
Summary: Two demon children in the midst of their Clan. One is night, one is blood. Two demon adults in the midst of their loneliness. One is fear, one is chaos. Two lonely spirits in the midst of nothing. One is the hunt, one is useless. Two lonely human children look out into the world, unknowing of their future. Will you survive to the end of this madness?
1. Children

I stood, lonely, forsaken, looking up at the rainy sky.

My dark reddish fur was ruffled by the soft wind. The kits jeered at me, the demon, the silent child of death.

The bones of my traitor of a father lie in a silent corner. My mother's bones were scattered throughout camp.

Can a demon child ever be happy?

No, no.

But still...that one kit, abandoned, injured, lay simply studying the ground, nearby.

I don't know, I don't know, I never know. Tell me why.

One day, that kit stood and walked over to me after the sunset.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, I have no name."

She looks down at me, contemplating.

"That's all right. Neither do I, after all."

And so, every night, we would simply gaze up at the stars together, our silent eyes slowly having emotion.

Then, one day, she comes over another time. The last time we would stand together in that grass stained scarlet with our tears.

"Come on, let's leave together!"

Together, we stand, and flee from that horrid place as the sun rises in a bloodred sky.

"I don't know, I don't know, please tell me why."

"Because we are alive!" She yowls into the red sky. Night flickers again.

"How long have we ran?"

She turns.

"Moments...really, it is forever..."

And then she looks up, her gray eyes glowing with happiness.

"My name is Nighthawk. What is your name?"

And at last, I have an answer.

"My name is Crimson."

Together, we stand as one, looking forward, not above into the past as always.

And for once, we have the courage to live.

And so, we were sucked up into the air and away, away, away forever, into the world of never-ending, overwhelming joy.

But Fate wasn't kind.

Those destined as demon children can never live in happiness.

And they were placed gently against the sunset, almost real, not quite fake.


	2. Adult

Nightmare looked up at the night sky. Tinted red, as all things are, or at least those that are not quite real, not quite fake.

"Nightmare? Two more."

She spun around to star at the golden-furred tom, a red tint across his black eyes and long fur.

"I'd expect one. But never, ever two! Discord, are you sure?"

"Come look."

Nightmare raced after Discord as he ran towards a small, red-tinted pond.

Two ripples spread across the surface, that joined in one, massive ripple, before it disappeared in a splash of shallow water.

"Nightmare...I hate to ask this, but what do we do?"

Nightmare closed her eyes. The white half of her seemed to dim, cast over with gray from her black side.

"We wait."

Discord leaned back slightly, looking shocked.

"Demon children must learn to survive before being taken in."

Her red eyes closed slightly, calmly reflecting on the cruelness of this harsh world we live in, as she lowered her head and her eyelids.

Memories washed over her like a scarlet wave.

Always a tom, always a she-cat.

* * *

><p>Six-moon-old Nightmare looked up at the sky.<p>

Her red eyes then lowered and searched for someone...anyone...like her.

Then she saw him.

A golden tom, long-furred and-she was furious to admit it-handsome tom with angry black eyes.

She stood. The camp was asleep, anyway.

She walked over.

"What's your name?"

The tom looked up at her, eyes narrowing.

"I have no name."

She hesitated.

"Oh well. That's alright-a have no name, either."

Night after night, they sat together, staring at the stars.

And at last, when she came over, she had a name.

"Come on, let's leave this place! My name is Nightmare. What is yours?"

He looked up, hesitating for a split second.

"Then mine is Discord."

And together they ran, and were set against the sunset in the dreadful unreality of the world.

* * *

><p>Nightmare opened her eyes.<p>

She said exactly what was on her mind-

"Unnamed kits have the worst luck.

"Yeah..."'

Discord, despite his name and his odd power, managed to deal with people quite well.

Nightmare, however...hated to talk.

When you hate to talk, your Clanmates don't accept you.

_**W**_**H_EN Y_O_U _H_A_T_E _T_O T_A_L_K_..._**

_Your clanmates make you...  
><em>

**_A DEMON CHILD_**


End file.
